


This Wasn’t Meant To Happen

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, a fun gay twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Token and Kyle accidentally go on a date (a twist for ‘Cartman Finds Love’)
Relationships: Token Black/Kyle Broflovski
Kudos: 25





	This Wasn’t Meant To Happen

“So....theoretically, if someone were to step in, it would be okay?”

Okay, Token wasn’t the smartest in class (that was of course Kyle) but he was close enough that he should have been able to figure out who the redhead was talking about.

Well....

Not quite.

“Okay then, should we meet up in town at 6 and get dinner?”

This took Kyle by surprise. “Wait, what?”

“Unless tonight doesn’t work for you,” Token replied.

This would have been the time where the ginger explains himself.

But....

Honestly?

He didn’t want to.

“No it’s okay, tonight should work,” Kyle said instead.

Token smiled. “Great. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

With that, Token got up and headed off.

Kyle sighed. “What did I do?”

.............

With Cartman still breaking down over the recent break up of his OTP, it left Stan and Kenny to convince Kyle to join them for some fun without the fat one.

Unfortunately the ginger had to spill that he had plans.

“Did you ask Nichole out like you were going to?” Stan asked.

“Not quite....”

“What do you mean ‘not quite?’ You’re busy tonight.”

Kenny seemed to figure it out. “He’s busy with someone else,” he wiggled his eyebrows and giggled.

The redhead sighed and fell back onto his bed. “I’m going out tonight with Token.”

“Wait what!?” Stan was shocked.

Kenny laughed, muffled by his parka.

“I was trying to ask if it would be okay to ask out Nichole, but....one thing led to another,” Kyle explained, “and I want to see how it goes.”

Stan was speechless.

And Kenny was still laughing, at this rate he would die laughing again.

The redhead groaned. “Don’t tell Cartman, if he finds out then I’m never hearing the end of it.”

“We won’t, he’ll probably stalk you and find out anyway,” Kenny promised.

“Thanks, you guys are the best.”

“I still think this is crazy, dude,” Stan sighed.

“Good to know, dude. Now get out, I’m leaving.”

“Have fun on your date,” Kenny giggled.

.........

So, dinner wasn’t too bad.

Casual, just getting stuff at a local fast-food bit, but it was quite perfect.

“I have something to confess,” Kyle said.

“What’s up?” Token asked.

“Well....when I came to talk to you today, it was actually about asking Nichole on a date,” the redhead confessed, “but....this was a lot better.”

“That....is a little embarrassing. I’m so sorry,” Token laughed.

Kyle had to laugh, it was a pretty funny situation.

But the evening was pretty great.

Unfortunately.....

Kenny had been right about Cartman.


End file.
